The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
A light-emitting device is known in which a light transmissive member having a semispherical lens portion covers a light-emitting element that is rectangular in shape in a plan view. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-199487.